


rumor has it

by meatballsintheimpala



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatballsintheimpala/pseuds/meatballsintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has been propositioned before in his life, but this is plainly ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rumor has it

“So?”

“I’m not sure I fully understand your request.”

“What’s there to understand? It’s plain as day: let’s have sex.”

And that is particularly what Kakashi doesn’t understand. There is absolutely nothing simple and uncomplicated about what Anko is suggesting. She is the most straight-forward person he has ever met, but there are still limits to what you can ask your colleague, and this is certainly beyond them.

They haven’t even been in this motel for an hour and he’s already feeling like aborting the mission.

“We are on a mission,” he explains as reasonably as he can. After ten years in ANBU, reason isn’t exactly his strong suit. “We need to rest.”

“Yeah, we do,” she says but she’s shaking her head. “But I doubt that they’ll let us get any anyway.”

Kakashi knows that _they_ are Asuma and Kurenai, their other teammates on this mission, and that they are currently residing in the room next to theirs, and also that they’re not planning on sleeping at all — if the shuffling that can already be heard from next door is any indication.

In all honesty, it was a bad call on his part as team leader to let the couple share a room while he and Anko shared another. He is usually more level-headed than this, more rational. But Asuma is his friend and he has been chasing after Kurenai since they were children. And even Kakashi doesn’t have the heart to take away their allotted time together now that they’ve finally caught on to each other’s feelings. They are still keeping it hush-hush in the village — for whatever reason — so they might as well get it out of their systems while away from it.

Never let it be said that Kakashi isn’t a romantic at heart.

“Why did we let them get a room to themselves?” he wonders out loud.

“Because we’re insanely good friends, that’s why,” she answers, staring him down. “ _So._ ”

“So?”

“Are we going to have sex or what?”

Kakashi sighs. He’s no blushing virgin, but there’s just something about the way Anko talks about sex that makes him _really_ uncomfortable.

“ _Come on_. We both know we won’t be getting any sleep tonight.” Anko smirks. “We might as well give them some competition.”

Kakashi offhandedly comes up with thirteen reasons as to why this is a bad idea. If he puts his mind to it, he’s sure he can dig up a dozen more. But he has a feeling that none of them would be potent enough to deter Anko.

He doesn’t know her very well, but he does know that she’s not one to back down when she puts her mind to something.

In the end, he doesn’t know what makes him reach a decision — maybe he doesn’t want to spend the night listening to sounds of passion only to be reminded of his own loneliness. Maybe he’s just tired of arguing. But by then Anko is tugging him towards one of the beds, her hands pulling off his flak jacket easily, and he knows that he wordlessly agreed to her proposal anyway.

Or maybe she’s just taking liberties and planning to have her way with him regardless of his feelings on the situation.

Then again, she probably noticed the obvious bulge in his pants, courtesy of looking at her fishnet clad chest for the better part of their stay in the motel room. That would explain her sardonic grin.

“I’m still not sure about this,” he murmurs, his brow wrinkled in thought.

Anko looks up from where she’s loosening his belt. She is already down to her panties and he has little more than that on him and, for the love of Kami, he can’t recall her doing away with either of their clothing.

“Kakashi,” she chastises, brushing her fingers over his erection. “You’re about to get laid — multiple times. And I won’t even ask you for pillow talk afterwards. It’s a win-win.”

He considers that for a moment. It is kind of an infallible argument and the sight of her naked body makes it kind of hard to remember his earlier objections.

“Can I keep my mask on?”

Her nose scrunches up, obviously disappointed. But it doesn’t seem to deter her much as she falls back to the bed and pulls him down with her. “That depends. Can you give head through cloth?”

Kakashi looks skeptically to the side. “I can try.”

The gleam in her eyes tells him that he has no idea what exactly he’s signing up for when she pushes his head between her legs.

Later, he will try to ignore the terribly satisfied grin on her face and the way Asuma keeps throwing him sideways glances over breakfast.


End file.
